Passionate Reunion with You
by YuriChan220
Summary: Sakura comes home from work from a month long trip. Both wives miss each other so much that they are eager to catch up on what they missed.


**Passionate Reunion With You**

 **Pairing: Sakura x Tomoyo**

 **Genre:Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri! It's been a while since I last did a Sakura x Tomoyo story, so I decided to take things a step further by having those two as adults. Cause why not? Thanks to Major Mike Powell for hearing me out. Enjoy~!**

Morning comes and the sun shines brightly upon the Kinomoto-Daidouji household. Bags are set next to the entrance with a cute, short haired 24-year-old woman walking in and being greeted by her beautiful wife with long blacj hair that goes down to her waist and has bigger breasts than her short haired wife.

"Welcome back, Sakura-chan," the dark haired woman says. Her voice is very soothing and gentle that is music to anyone's ears. "Did you have a good time on your month long trip?"

"Yes, but sometimes it was very stressful," the wife named Sakura replies with a slight laugh. "Anyways, anything happen while I was gone, Tomoyo-chan?"

"No. Everything was okay."

Sakura smiles at her beautiful wife, making the dark haired woman blush. "Good. I'll just unpack my stuff and then we'll have dinner okay?"

"Hai~!" Tomoyo says with a happy smile.

After helping Sakura take her luggage up to her room, Tomoyo goes downstairs to prepare dinner. The short haired woman turns on the light and the first thing she sees is a picture of the two of them when they were in 4th grade and Tomoyo has her camcorder on her. The second picture shows them already married and Sakura is carrying her bridal style. The short haired woman blushes deeply as she picks up the wedding picture.

"It's been 4 years since we were married, hasn't it?" She says to herself. "You've become more sweet and beautiful as the years go by, attracting many woman and men alike. But...you're the only one for me and I know you feel the same. Though everyone is jealous because I got a beautiful wife."

She traces her fingers on the picture with her smile remaining on her face. "You were the one who made me realize how you felt. I had no idea you have had feelings for me since grade school. By that time, when Li-kun and I were talking and he confessed to me, I had to make a choice. My choice would hurt either one them. But...since that day...when you told me that you loved me right before Li-kun...I couldn't stop thinking about you. So I rejected him...for your sake. And you...you were the happiest girl that I saw since that happened. So...I thank you...Tomoyo-chan."

Sakura sets the picture down and starts to unpack her luggage. Memories of the two of them as little kids to middle schoolers to high schoolers and college students appear in her head as she unpacks. Since becoming best friends with Tomoyo, she's the happiest girl that can be. And that friendship became stronger and stronger until it became love, at least for Tomoyo. And now that they are married and living happily together, Sakura's life is wonderful.

By the time she is finished, Tomoyo calls her for dinner. Perfect timing! The short haired woman runs down stairs and is greeted with a loving feast with roast chicken, rice, gravy and mixed vegetables. The two sit across from each other and happily dig into their meal and share some indirect kisses here and there while chatting away. After a long hard month long trip, Sakura is glad to be home to see her beloved wife again.

After their lovely dinner, the two go upstairs to their bedroom, take a shower together while taking turns washing each other's backs and change into their nightgowns, with Tomoyowearing a white one while Sakura wears a pink one. Tomoyo is the first to hug her beloved and both of them plop down on the bed and passionately kiss. Sakura wraps her arms around her wife's neck while the kissing continues and Tomoyo gently pulls her beloved closer to deepen the kiss. Legs move about with moans being heard and gasping to catch their breath. Both wives gaze at each other lovingly before kissing again. This is the best part when being together with the one you love.

After pulling away, Tomoyo is on top of her wife, with her dark tresses hanging over her shoulder and a beautiful smile is planted on her face.

"Sakura-chan..." she whispers.

"T-Tomoyo-chan..."

"It's...been so long since we did this together...Sakura-chan. I...I really missed doing this with you. Day after day, I thought about us...doing this together..."

"Tomoyo-chan..." Sakura reaches her hand up to caress her cheek. "I missed doing this with you, too."

Tomoyo takes her wife's hand with both of her own and closes her eyes. "I missed your smile, your cheerful personality, but best of all...I missed your touch. That soft, soft skin of yours when you touch mine...how it feels like a baby's skin when I touch yours...I missed it all..."

"Then...will you please..." Sakura reaches both of her hands out. "Please...Tomoyo-chan...make love to me?"

"S-Sakura-chan...y-you really want to do this?"

"Of course, my love~!"

It's unclear who turns off the light on their nightstand, but it doesn't matter. The two wives had been apart for too long, and now, they just want to get reacquainted with each other in the most intimate, passionate of ways. The light being turned off is just the measure of privacy they needed. The light of the full moon coming in through the half-open blinds is all the lighting they need to see where to touch and where to kiss.

That night, Sakura and Tomoyo Kinomoto-Daidouji make love to celebrate their reunion.

The End


End file.
